The New Roles
by MicrowavedPeeps
Summary: New roles are being assigned to the clans, how will everyone cope with the changes?
1. Prologue 1

**A/N: The OC submission sheet is on my profile**

* * *

_LakeClan_

_1\. borders with HillClan and RockClan_

_2\. territory lies within the reeds closest to the lake_

_RockClan_

_1\. borders with LakeClan and WoodClan_

_2\. territory is short grass with flat rocks scattered through out_

_HillClan_

_1\. borders with LakeClan and WoodClan_

_2\. territory is grassy hills covered with wild flowers_

_WoodClan_

_1\. borders with HillClan and SiltClan_

_2\. territory is the forest_

* * *

The full moon hung high in the air, and the clearing was filled with the sounds of all cats meowing to each other.

On this night, the fact that they were from different clans didn't matter, they all talked as friends, not as cats who regularly got into disputes over borders, and what not.

"Attention cats of all clans!" a grey and white tom boomed out from his spot on the large rock.

All the cats in the clearing immediately stopped their chattering, and turned to face the cat, as well as the three other cats, who were sitting beside him.

Once the tom saw he had everyone's attention, he began once again.

"I think something should be done about-"

"About what Heronstar? We're not stealing prey again if that's what you think!" a reddish brown tabby tom spat.

"Don't interrupt a clan leader, Newtclaw!" another reddish brown tabby tom, this one sitting beside Heronstar, spat.

Heronstar nodded at the other leader, as Newtclaw hung his had shamefully, and muttered something under his breath.

"Thank you Claystar," he then cleared his throat, getting the attention of all the cats once again.

"As I was saying, I think there should be something done about all the disabled cats in the clan."

"What are you saying?" a white tom with grey-brown tabby patches gasped, "Are you suggesting we kick out all the disabled cats?"

"No Barkstar, not at all," Heronstar shook his head, "I'm thinking that there should be more roles in the clans, I mean, we only have two, warrior and medicine cat, and we can't very well make all disabled cats medicine cats, can we?"

"Of course not!" a brown tabby she-cat spat, "I wouldn't trust a blind cat to heal me!"

Barkstar narrowed his eyes, and turned to the other leader,

"So what you're saying Ivystar, is that you'd rather die, than be healed by blind cat?"

"Yeah! What if they accidentally give me deathberries instead of juniper berries or something?"

"Yeah, because it's not like they can't smell the difference or something," Barkstar muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Can't we just get on with it already?" Claystar groaned.

Heronstar nodded.

"Yes, back to the topic on paw, I think there should be more roles, like, maybe cats who can guard the camp entrance."

"But we already do that," Claystar pointed out.

"Yes, but it could be a specific role, for a specific cat, it'd allow the other warriors to get more sleep."

"That won't work," Ivystar spat, "A deaf cat won't hear anyone coming, a blind cat won't see them, and a lame cat won't be able to fend them off."

Barkstar let out a sigh.

"Oh yes, because deaf cats and blind cats have no other senses to alert them that someone is there."

"What about clan builders?" Claystar suggested.

"How is a disabled cat going to build anything?" Ivystar hissed.

"Actually, Whitefin is deaf, and he's one of the best builders we have," Heronstar meowed to Ivystar, before turning his attention to Claystar,

"That's a wonderful idea."

"I think we should all have time to think about new roles for the clans, before we make any rash decisions," Ivystar meowed.

"Yes, and we should discuss them with the rest of our clanmates, I want to know the opinion of everyone," Barkstar agreed.

"So, it's settled then? At the next gathering, we're decide whether or not to assign more roles, and what they'll be?"

All the cats nodded their agreements, even Ivystar.

"Alright, let's get to it then," Heronstar turned to face the crowd of cats, who were meowing amongst themselves, some sounding hopeful, others sounding anxious, even a few sounded angry, however, they all went silent, when Heronstar once again began to speak.

"Things are going swell in LakeClan, a new litter of kits was born to Duckface and Beavertooth."

Sitting on the ledge of the rock, beneath where Heronstar was standing, a dark brown tabby tom beamed proudly.

When he sat down, Ivystar stood.

"Things in HillClan are also good, Petuniakit has earned her apprentice name, and she has gotten Nightstorm as her mentor."

"Petuniapaw! Petuniapaw!" the cats in the clearing shouted out, even the cats who weren't from HillClan.

The next cat the stand up, was Claystar.

"Unlike LakeClan and HillClan, RockClan currently has no new kits, or no new apprentices," he let out a small sigh, "However, my mates, Frogthroat and Waspcloud, have joined the elder's den, so I guess it's not all stagnant."

When he sat down, Barkstar rose to his paws.

"Speaking of elders, my littermate, Logleap, joined the elder's den since the last gathering, oh, and other news, a litter of kits," he shook his head, "no, kit, there was only one, was born to Hollybark and Russetfox."

"One is better than none," Claystar mumbled, but he said no more, and Barkstar continued.

"Dovekit and Pigeonkit have become apprentices, and they've been assigned Mottledfur and Redbird as their mentors."

"It's about time Redbird got an apprentice!" Heronstar mrrowed good-humouredly, "I was barely out of the nursery, when he received his medicine cat name."

The black tom sitting on the ledge beneath Barkstar nodded.

"It surprised us too, we thought he was going to up and die without taking on an apprentice, leaving WoodClan without a medicine cat."

Beneath the black tom, a ginger tabby tom looked up.

"You know, I may be old, but I'm not deaf, I can hear you lot up there, I was waiting until the right cat came along to make them my apprentice."

"It's just a good thing he came along before it was too late," the WoodClan deputy meowed.

"So, are we all done here?" Beavertooth, "I'd really love to get home to my kits."

All the leaders exchanged glances.

"I have no more to say," Claystar meowed, rising to his paws.

Barkstar and Ivystar nodded their agreements.

"Alright then," Heronstar turned to the crowd, "This gathering is done, everyone go home, we will discuss assigning more roles at the next gathering!"

* * *

**A/N: What new roles do you think should be implemented?**


	2. Prologue 2

**A/N:**

**Thank you to:**  
**Dewcloud for their suggestion on new roles for the clans**

**and to**

**AyOK, SerpentFeather, ShadowWolf223, and Jack the Dragon for submitting their ocs.**

**If I'm missing anyone, please let me know, and I will add them.**

* * *

Another gathering was held the following day, or rather, a meeting between the leaders, deputies, and medicine cats.

"I've talked to my clan, and we've decided that having new roles is a great idea, it can teach young apprentices, and even warriors, more responsibility," Heronstar meowed.

Claystar nodded.

"Yes, my warriors also like the idea, though, Branchfeather didn't like the idea of me singling him out."

"I remember Branchfeather, he used to be an admirable warrior before he became blind, I think I faced him in battle a couple of times," Spiderstrike meowed.

"Yes, can we get on with it, so we can get home?" Beavertooth asked in a bored tone.

Spiderstrike rolled his eyes.

"Really Beavertooth? We only just got here."

The large brown tom lashed his tail.

"Well, when you have kits, you'll understand!"

"Actually," Spiderstrike meowed, "I have two kits, Owlkit and Skunkkit, you'll be knowing their apprentice names and mentors at the next gathering, it's just a shame that Aspenclaw isn't alive to see them."

The black tom looked at his paws for a moment, before raising his head, and fixing his steely gaze on the other cats.

"I think I'll know their apprentice names now, it's paw, it's always going to be paw," a grey tom piped up.

"No one asked you, Slatefang," Spiderstrike sighed.

Ivystar stood up, and let out a loud hiss, causing Spiderstrike to let out a growl, and Slatefang to bristle.

"Enough!" the brown tabby she-cat growled, "I don't think wasting time here is a good idea."

Beside her, a sandy furred she-cat with black speckles nodded.

"Yes, we need to hurry this up, instead of wasting time talking about trivial things, we have our clans to worry about."

"Dunefeather's right, I don't want to be away from my clan for too long, especially since Duckface has just had a litter of five, and I've got no apprentice yet, though, I am considering taking one of Sunnystream's as my apprentice, when they get old enough," the silvery furred tom shook his head, "her kit Salmonkit's determined you know, he's only two moons old, but already, he's trying to learn the names of all the herbs, he even brought a stick for Duckface when her kits were being born last night, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear Duskyhaze wasn't his father, that Duskyhaze, he's well-"

Heronstar slapped his tail over the LakeClan medicine cat's muzzle, silencing him.

"That's quite enough Wavewhisker, aren't you in a hurry?"

Wavewhisker nodded.

"Yes, sorry, Heronstar, it's just that when I start talking, I can't seem to stop, it's like the river, it just keeps going, and going, and-"

"Enough!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"So, RockClan and LakeClan think that having more roles would be a good idea, what about WoodClan and HillClan?" Heronstar asked, turning his attention to the others.

"I think it's a great idea, but we don't have any disabled cats in our clan," Barkstar meowed.

Ivystar rolled her eyes.

"We do, unfortunately, Mapledapple just had to go and have a lame she-kit, like, we're HillClan, the fastest clan ever, how is someone like that going to thrive here? Also, Poppystem's runt," she sighed, "I guess I will have to agree to having more roles, or my elder's den will be completely filled to the limits, with how unfortunate my clan seems these days."

"Oh wow, one disabled kit and a small one, yeah Ivystar, your clan is totally ruined, perhaps you should change the name to RuinClan," Barkstar meowed, rolling his eyes.

"Moving on," Heronstar narrowed his eyes at the two leaders, "I think a good new role would be herb gatherers, because we can't really expect our medicine cats to fetch herbs and heal the sick all on their own."

"That's what our apprentices are for," a golden brown tabby she-cat meowed.

"That's true Honeywhisker, but not all of us have apprentices yet," Wavewhisker pointed out.

Redbird nodded.

"I know that I've recently taken on a new apprentice, but even with the two of us, the amount of work can get tiring, and with leaf-bare just around the corner, I know that even more work will have to be done, I think Heronstar's idea of adding herb fetchers is a great idea."

"What if they fetch the wrong herbs though? These are tasks for the weak and disabled right?" Ivystar asked.

"Not necessarily," Barkface twitched his whiskers, "Does it only have to be for the weak and disabled?" he turned to look at Heronstar, "Can't it be a choice for all warriors? Perhaps, there's some cat who hates fighting, but they also don't want to be a medicine cat."

"That's weak, it's weak-hearted!" Ivystar spat.

Heronstar nodded to the WoodClan leader.

"Yes, that way, no one will be left out."

"And the disabled cats, like Branchfeather won't feel singled out!" Claystar beamed.

"So, anyone else have any other ideas?" Spiderstrike asked.

"Clan builders, like I mentioned last night," Heronstar meowed.

Slatefang bristled excitedly.

"I like that one one!"

"Yes, I'll admit that even that is a good one, but how-"

"I swear to StarClan Ivystar, if you make a remark asking how a disabled cat can build, I'll-"

"You'll what, Barkstar?" the HillClan leader asked, lashing her tail.

Spiderstrike raised his paw, and unsheathed his claws.

"I'm not sure about him, but I'll claw your eye out, so you know how it feels."

"ENOUGH!" Claystar growled, "How will we ever get anything done, if we just sit here fighting all day?" he turned to Spiderstrike, "What you said was completely out of line, have some respect for the clan leaders, even if they're from another clan, they still rank above you."

Spiderstrike glared at the RockClan leader, but he said nothing.

"Moving on, so far, we have builders and herbs collectors, any other suggestions?" Heronstar asked.

"What about cats to look after the kits, when the queens want to have a break? I know it can't be easy for Duckface raising five kits," Beavertooth meowed.

"But, don't they have the other queens to help them out?" Slatefang asked.

"Well, Sunnystream is also in the nursery with her her two kits, but still, seven kits is a lot for just two queens to handle."

"I'll add it to the list, it can't hurt, can it?" Heronstar asked.

Ivystar rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I'd rather have my warriors train to actually be warriors, instead of looking after kits."

"But kits are the future of our clan! If we didn't have kits, where would we be?" Honeywhisker gasped.

"I wasn't saying kits weren't important," Ivystar spat, "I'm just saying, that we shouldn't send warriors to the nursery, when there are perfectly capable queens to look after them."

"Well, you do what you want, but I'm going to have kit-watchers for my clan," Heronstar meowed.

Barkstar nodded.

"Same with WoodClan, even though, we only have one kit in the nursery at the moment."

"But Barkstar, Ivystar has a point, don't we need all the warriors we can get out on the battle field?" Spiderstrike asked.

The WoodClan leader shook his head.

"Not when there is peace."

"Yes, but there won't always be peace," Spiderstrike dug his claws into the ground, "There will always be prey-stealers, and trespassers."

"Before we start another argument, let me just say that I agree with Heronstar and Barkstar on the kit-watcher front, also, I had an idea for another job, cats to specifically take care of the elders," Claystar meowed.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Heronstar looked apologetically at the RockClan warrior, "Taking care of the elders serves a purpose for the apprentices, it teaches them compassion, and how to take care of others."

Beavertooth nodded.

"Besides, no one will volunteer for the position, and it'll never get done."

"What about camp guards? We use our biggest and strongest cats, they can guard the entrance, as well as the dens," Barkstar suggested.

"That's a mouse-brained idea, Barkstar," Spiderstrike hissed, "If we use our biggest and strongest cats as guards, then who will fight in battles?"

Barkstar glared at his deputy, and he opened his mouth to respond, when a small black and white tom burst through the ferns.

"Daisyleaf! Daisyleaf Come quick!"

The cream and white she-cat, who was sitting next to Dunefeather, got to her paws, with a look of worry in her green eyes.

"Swiftspring, what is it? Is someone hurt?"

"Rosebud is kitting, come quickly!"

"I have to go, I'm sorry," Daisyleaf meowed, before racing off with Swiftspring.

"It looks like this meeting is finished, I don't want to make any decisions without my medicine cat present," Ivystar meowed.

Heronstar nodded.

"That's fair, I think what we should do, is each clan can decide on the new roles they want to do, and then we'll announce it at the next full moon gathering."

"That sounds like the best choice," Claystar meowed.

The other cats sounded their agreements.

"Well, it's settled then, let's go home," Barkstar meowed.

The cats then left, returning to their homes, not knowing how this idea would pan out, but hoping for the best, and also, preparing for the worst.

* * *

**HillClan:**

_Leader:_ Ivystar - brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_Deputy:_ Dunefeather - sandy furred she-cat, with black speckles, and green eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Daisyleaf - white she-cat with cream tabby patches

_Warriors:_

Fuzzywhisker - very fluffy ginger tabby tom with very long whiskers

Marigoldflame - ginger and white tabby she-cat

Nightstorm - long furred, black smoke she-cat with hazel eyes

(Petuniapaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes)

Moletail - dark grey-brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Shrewnose - light brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Weedblaze - brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Houndtooth - large black tom with gold eyes

Juniperfur - black tom with gold eyes

Ratwhisker - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Swiftspring - black and white tom with yellow eyes

Blacknose - fluffy blue-grey tom with a black muzzle

Shadetail - handsome grey tom with a black head and green eyes

_Queens:_

Maypledapple - calico she-cat with hazel eyes (mother of Blacknose's kits, Hawkkit - black she-cat with a grey spot around her eye (has a limp), Laurelkit - fluffy, pretty, dark furred calico, and Splashkit - blue-grey and black tom)

Rosebud - white she-cat with ginger tabby patches, and blue eyes (mother of Juniperfur's kits, Bloomkit - tortoiseshell she-kit, and Phloxkit - ginger tabby tom)

Poppystem - dilute tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with green eyes (mother of Weedblaze's kits, Haykit - light brown tabby she-kit, Heatherkit - dilute tortoiseshell she-kit, Hopkit - pale sandy furred tabby tom with white back paws)

_Elders:_

Grasswillow - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Morningshade - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**LakeClan:**

_Leader:_ Heronstar - blue-grey and white tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy:_ Beavertooth - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Wavewhisker - silver tabby and white tom with hazel eyes

_Warriors:_

Gullwing - blue-grey and white tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Emberpaw - beautiful red and yellow she cat with black feet and hazel eyes)

Otterleg - dark brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

(Apprentice: Goosepaw - grey and white she-cat)

Duskyhaze - dark grey tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Mistyflower - grey tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

(Apprentice: Ganderpaw - grey and white tom)

Lilyleaf - white she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Nettlepaw: silky black she-cat with a red tail tip and bright green eyes)

Whitefin - white tom with blue eyes (deaf)

Pearlpelt - white she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Smokepaw - fiery pawed tom with grey and black fur and hazel eyes)

Shellswoop - white she-cat with pale ginger patches

(Apprentice: Swanpaw - black and white she-cat)

Petalspring - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

_Queens:_

Sunnystream - ginger tabby and white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Duskyhaze's kits, Salmonkit - ginger tabby tom, and Sedgekit - dark golden tabby tom, with white paws)

Duckface - grey and white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Beavertooth's kits, Riverkit - black tom, Damkit - brown tabby she-kit, Rapidkit - white she-kit, Gentlekit - white tom with black ears/tail-tip, and Troutkit - grey tom with white spots)

_Elders:_

Frostcloud - pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**RockClan:**

_Leader:_ Claystar - reddish brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy:_ Slatefang - grey tom with gold eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Honeywhisker - golden brown tabby she-cat

(Apprentice: Stonepaw - grey she-cat)

_Warriors:_

Lightningcloud - cream tabby tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Frondpaw - brown spotted tabby and white tom)

Blackfern - black she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Pebblepaw - tan and white tom)

Drifthawk - grey-brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Boulderpaw - grey she-cat)

Mossclaw - brown spotted tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Newtclaw - reddish brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Addernose - brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Snakeheart - brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Branchfeather - large, fluffy brown tom, with a large scar over his face (blind)

_Queens:_ None ATM

_Elders:_

Frogthroat - brown spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Waspcloud - torbie she-cat with yellow eyes

* * *

**WoodClan:**

_Leader:_ Barkstar - white tom with grey-brown tabby patches and hazel eyes

_Deputy:_ Spiderstrike - black tom with grey eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Redbird - ginger tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Pigeonpaw - grey speckled tom)

_Warriors:_

Stormbriar - grey she-cat with green eyes

Russetfox - short, stocky, reddish brown and white tom with blue eyes

Hickoryflight - brown speckled tom with golden eyes

(Apprentice: Featherpaw - dappled silvery-grey tabby she-cat with unusual dark-grey spots, a notched ear, and a long, plumed tail)

Mottledfur- brown, ginger, and white mottled she-cat with orange eyes

(Apprentice: Dovepaw - brown speckled she-cat)

Brownburr - spiky furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Flickereye - dusky grey she-cat with lighter fur on chest/underbelly, and amber eyes

Blizzardear - dark red tom with white paws/ears/chest/belly, and rose-red eyes

Shrikeclaw - large golden tom, with black stripes, and a white chest/underbelly

Briarleaf - light golden brown she-cat, with leaf green eyes (has a scar on the right side of her chest)

Snowwing - white she-cat with deep blue eyes

_Queens:_

Hollybark - black she-cat with grey eyes (mother of Russetfox's kit, Flutterkit - black and white tom, foster mother of Owlkit - brown spotted she-kit, and Skunkkit - black and white she-kit)

_Elders:_

Logleap - dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes


	3. Chapter 3

The loud roar as water from the lake crashed onto land, made Riverkit flatten his ears, and take a step back.

"It's okay Riverkit," Sedgekit meowed, "It may be loud, but it won't hurt you."

"A-Are you sure?" Riverkit stammered out, looking down at his paws, too afraid to look at anything else. This would be his first time, in his three moons of life, that he ventured outside of the nursery.

"Of course he's sure!" Rapidkit, Riverkit's littermate meowed, hopping over him, and racing outside, "Come on Slow Vole, let's go!"

She then dashed further out, and pounced on Pearlpelt, who was returning to camp with a fish in her jaws.

The white pelted she-cat dropped the fish into the fresh-kill pile, and turned to Rapidkit with her ears flattened.

"Watch yourself," she growled.

"Oh come on Pearlpelt, she's just excited, this is her first time out of the nursery," Petalspring meowed.

Well, if Rapidkit is okay, then maybe I will be too, Riverkit thought.

"I can't believe Rapidkit went out of the nursery before me!" Riverkit sighed at the sound of Damkit's voice, knowing that his sister was about to have a tantrum.

"I mean, I'm the first-" she turned her attention to Riverkit, and he could feel his pelt bristle, as she glared at him, "The second born, but still, I'm older than Rapidkit! I should have been first!"

"You're going to be third if you don't hurry up!" Troutkit exclaimed, making his way towards the exit.

"I don't think so!" Damkit squealed, pouncing on Troutkit, causing both kits to tumble out of the nursery.

"Are you going? If you don't want to go, I'll stay here with you," Gentlekit meowed.

Out of all of Riverkit's littermates, he probably liked Gentlekit the most. His brother didn't try to force him to go out and explore or play, like Damkit, Rapidkit, and Troutkit did.

Salmonkit nodded.

"Sedgekit and I will stay in here too, I mean, we've already been outside plenty of times."

The older kit sounded like he didn't really want to stay in the nursery, which caused a ripple of guilt to flow through Riverkit's pelt.

They're only staying in here because of me, he thought, noticing Sedgekit looking off to where more warriors had returned from their patrols.

"That's going to be Salmonkit and I one day," the dark golden tabby kit meowed, without turning around.

"I'm going to be a medicine cat, the best one LakeClan has ever had!" Salmonkit meowed, puffing his chest out proudly.

Sedgekit faced his brother, and purred.

"Yes! And I will be a loyal warrior, who will bring you fresh-kill, and protect you from all the mean cats in other clans!"

"And then, when it comes time, I'll go with you to the moon rock so you can receive your nine lives!"

"I don't want to be leader," Sedgekit meowed, "Because if I'm leader, then that means, that I'll have to live eight lives without you in them."

"Aren't you kits going to go outside?" Shellswoop asked, dropping a fish in front of Sunnystream and Duckface.

"Damkit, Rapidkit, and Troutkit went out, but for some reason, Riverkit and Gentlekit won't," Duckface sighed, "I hope they get over their fear soon, they can't stay in the nursery forever."

Once again, guilt pricked at Riverkit's pelt. Gentlekit was only still in the nursery because of him, but their mother was disappointed in the both of them.

I can do this, he thought, taking a deep breath, and putting one foot out of the nursery.

He let out a purr when he made it out, thinking that it wasn't so bad, and feeling a bit silly for being afraid in the first place.

"I knew you could do it!" Sedgekit exclaimed, from beside him, Salmonkit nodded.

"I'm going to go ask Wavewhisker if he needs any help," the ginger tom meowed, before racing off to the medicine cat den.

"He's going to be the best medicine cat LakeClan has ever seen, just you wait," Sedgekit purred.

"I don't doubt it," Riverkit meowed, though, part of him longed to be a medicine cat himself, but, he supposed if he had to, he'd settle with being a warrior, even if he would make a better medicine cat.

A loud hiss broke him out of his thoughts, and he turned his attention to Ganderpaw and Nettlepaw.

"Are you stupid or what?" the grey and white tom demanded, pressing his muzzle against Nettlepaw's, causing the she-cat to back up, and flatten her ears.

"Um, I'm sorry," she squeaked, cowering down.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything," the tom hissed, lashing his tail.

"I-I," Nettlepaw stammered, backing up more, however, with every step she took back, Ganderpaw took forward towards her.

"I wonder what Nettlepaw did to ruffle Ganderpaw's pelt?" Gentlekit whispered.

Riverkit jumped slightly at the appearance of his brother, but he was glad he was there.

"Beats me, he's always got his pelt ruffled over something," Sedgekit meowed.

"Ganderpaw!" Emberpaw called, racing over and standing by Nettlepaw, who was now shaking like a leaf, "What do you think you're doing?"

Even though Riverkit didn't know Emberpaw very well, he'd only seen her a few times, when she dropped prey off in the nursery, however, all those times he saw her, she had been really cheerful, so it now seemed strange, to see her with her fur bristled, and her teeth bared.

"Some HillClan apprentice crossed over the border, and instead of confronting her like a real warrior should, she just went and hid behind Lilyleaf!"

"I-I wasn't hiding, I was asking w-what we should do," Nettlepaw squeaked, ducking her head, when Ganderpaw let out a low growl.

"I hate Ganderpaw, he's such a bully," Sedgekit spat.

"And what did Mistyflower and Lilyleaf tell you to do?" Emberpaw demanded.

"They told us to stay back, that she didn't know any better, because she's a new apprentice," Ganderpaw shook his head, "They must not teach them anything in HillClan, because even as a kit, I knew not to cross onto another clan's territory," he flicked his tail, "When I become warrior, I'll make sure they don't forget it."

He then turned, and focused his attention on Riverkit, causing him to bristle.

"Were you spying on us?" he spat, storming over to them.

"Oh come on, Ganderpaw, don't tell me you're going to sink down to bullying kits now," Emberpaw sighed.

"I was just asking them a question," Ganderpaw spat, without taking his eyes off of Riverkit, whose heart pounded in his chest with fear.

"Leave us alone," Sedgekit growled, springing forward, and raking Ganderpaw's muzzle with his claws, causing the apprentice to scramble back.

"I'll get you for this!" the grey and white tom spat, scrambling to his paws.

Just as he was about to strike, Sunnystream shot forward, and stood between him and Sedgekit.

A low growl rumbled in her throat, and her tail lashed back and forth, as she glared at the apprentice.

Riverkit's attention was then turned towards Beavertooth, who started storming over, followed by Mistyflower, Lilyleaf, and Gullwing.

He let out a small gasp, and crouched as low as he could, hoping that his father couldn't see him, he didn't want him to think that he was involved in the argument.

"What's going on?" Beavertooth demanded, if he noticed Riverkit, he didn't say anything, much to his relief.

"He was about to attack my kit!" Sunnystream spat.

"He attacked me first!" Ganderpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, only because you were threatening him and Riverkit," Emberpaw growled.

Well, there goes my cover, Riverkit thought, standing up tall, and puffing his chest out, in attempts to not look like a scaredy-mouse.

"There is no fighting against clan mates," Beavertooth growled, "Ganderpaw, you will be on tick duty for a moon, and-"

"That's unfair!" Ganderpaw wailed.

"Be quiet, and respect your deputy," Mistyflower hissed.

"And Sedgekit, when you get your apprentice name, you will have to do tick duty for three sunrises."

"Yes, Beavertooth," Sedgekit meowed softly, looking down at his paws.

"As for the rest of you," Beavertooth growled, turning to Mistyflower, Lilyleaf, and Gullwing, "Keep a better eye on your apprentices, so this doesn't happen again, yeah?"

"Yes, Beavertooth," they grumbled.

As they all padded away, Beavertooth turned to Riverkit, with a glint of softness in his yellow eyes.

"I see you've come out of the nursery, I'm proud of you."

Happiness made Riverkit's heart soar, his father was proud of him!

He just hoped that he could continue making him proud, when he became an apprentice.


	4. Chapter 4

A sharp howl, caused Riverkit to jump up from his nest, and bristle.

"Sedge-" he started to say, when he remembered that the older kit had received his apprentice name, and he was no longer in the nursery.

He's an apprentice now, Riverkit thought to himself, settling back in his nest, willing his heart to stop pounding.

"Did you hear that?" Rapidkit hissed, with her eyes open wide.

"Yeah!" Damkit exclaimed, jumping to her paws, "I bet it's a wolf!"

"It's only the wind, there's nothing to be afraid of," Duckface meowed, wrapping her tail around her kits.

Riverkit let out a purr of content, and snuggled against his mother's warm fur, feeling instantly safe.

Wolf or wind, he knew that Duckface won't let it hurt him or his littermates.

That thought was comforting enough, to allow him to fall asleep.

When he woke up again, he popped his head out of the nursery, no longer feeling any apprehension at all, and he felt a bit silly for being so afraid a moon ago.

"Hey Riverkit!" Sedgepaw called, limping over to him.

"What happened?" Riverkit asked with worry, had the golden tabby been hurt during battle training?

"I got a thorn in my paw," Sedgepaw's eyes sparkled, "I get to be Salmonpaw's first patient! Isn't that grand?"

"That's great," Riverkit purred.

"Yes, and after he heals me, do you want to play moss ball with us?"

"No!" Ganderpaw spat, storming over there with his fur bristled, "He's a kit! He can't play with us!"

"Who said we were going to play with you?" Sedgepaw asked, with an annoyed flick of his tail.

"Um, I'm the oldest in the apprentice's den, and the best at moss ball, who wouldn't want to play with me?"

Riverkit stood between the two toms, wondering if he should do something, like, get their mentors, or just let them argue.

"You're kind of mean though, and not very fair, you never let anyone else have the ball after you get it, not even cats on your team," Swanpaw meowed, padding up with Smokepaw.

"Swanpaw, you're my brother, you're supposed to be on my side!" Ganderpaw spat.

"Brother?" Sedgepaw's eyes widened, "Oh no! Salmonpaw! What if another cat has gotten injured, or sick, and has gotten to the medicine cat den before me? What if I'm not his first patient," Sedgepaw drew in a sharp gasp of air, "Oh no, I can't breathe, why is this happening? What do I do?"

Riverkit's heart pounded in his chest, was his friend going to die? I really should get help, he thought to himself, however, he couldn't move, it was as though his paws were stuck to the ground. Or maybe, all of him was stuck, he couldn't even get his mouth to open, to call for help.

"It's okay," Smokepaw mrrowed, padding over to Sedgepaw, and resting his tail across his back, "You'll still be Salmonpaw's first patient, that is, if you don't stand here worrying all day."

"You're right!" Sedgepaw exclaimed, breaking into a run to the medicine cat den, only briefly stopping to thank Smokepaw.

Just like Sedgepaw, Riverkit's worries also melted away, and he felt that he could move again.

"Hey Riverkit, I know they don't want us to play moss ball with them, but we can play," Damkit meowed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to kick your tail!" Troutkit exclaimed.

"Oh no you won't!"

And they're fighting again, Riverkit thought, holding back a sigh, it seemed that whenever he wanted to do something with his littermates, it would always get erupted by Damkit and Troutkit fighting, with Rapidkit eventually joining in.

As though his thoughts were on cue, his sister sprang forward, pouncing onto Damkit's back.

Not wanting to get involved into their scuffle, he started to head to the medicine cat den, it'd be nice to talk to Salmonpaw, and see how his training was going.

_Maybe he can teach me things, so I can be a medicine cat too, maybe, Wavewhisker will take more than one apprentice. Maybe-_

"Ew, why do you like him?" Ganderpaw's sharp meow broke into Riverkit's thoughts, causing him to stop in his tracks, and turn his ear to the direction where the older tom was talking.

"He's pretty handsome."

"Handsome? Goosepaw, you minnow-brain! You can't find Sedgepaw handsome, he's a dry-paw!" Ganderpaw spat.

"Besides, I heard he likes Emberpaw," Swanpaw mrrowed.

Well, this is boring, Riverkit thought, shaking his head, and continuing his journey to the medicine cat den.

When he got there, he was hit with the scent of fresh herbs, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

_This must be what StarClan smells like._

"Oh, hello Riverkit, is everything alright?"

Riverkit opened his eyes, and saw Wavewhisker sorting through herbs, and Salmonpaw inspecting Sedgepaw's wound.

"Yes, everything is fine, I just came here to talk to Salmonpaw."

"Can it wait? Can't you see I'm busy?" Salmonpaw sighed and shook his head, "I don't really have time to be bothered by kits right now."

Riverkit's heart sank, and it felt like thorns were clawing at his belly. Did Salmonpaw not want to be his friend anymore? Did him being an apprentice now, mean that things had to change between them?

"Salmonpaw! Apologize right now!" Sedgepaw spat, lashing his tail, "Riverkit is our friend, you shouldn't treat him like dirt just because you got your apprentice name, and he hasn't yet."

Salmonpaw dipped his head, looking ashamed.

"You're right," he turned to face Riverkit, his green eyes were full of remorse, "I'm sorry Riverkit, I'm just overwhelmed with all the herbs that I'm having to learn now," he shook his head, "I'm starting to wonder if I'm even cut out to be a medicine cat."

"Of course you are!" Sedgepaw exclaimed, resting his tail over his brother's back, "You're going to be the best medicine cat in LakeClan, no, the best medicine cat that StarClan has ever known!"

But I want to be the best medicine cat that StarClan has ever known, Riverkit thought, feeling jealousy gnaw at his belly.

It wasn't fair, if he had been born a few moons earlier, then he would be the one who was Wavewhisker's first apprentice, not Salmonpaw.

The gnawing in his belly grew stronger, but this time, it was from guilt. He should be supportive of his clanmate, his friend, besides, if Wavewhisker allowed him to be his apprentice as well, what would it matter if he was first or not? Just as long as he got to be a medicine cat.

As much as he tried to convince himself of that though, the envy still lingered in his belly, like a piece of undigested crowfood.


End file.
